The Fall
by LadyBootstrap
Summary: TDK Set around mid-way during 'The Dark Knight', this is a short drabble about post-scarred Harvey Dent AKA Two-Face , the life he's led so far, and the new direction his life is about to take. One-shot.


**The Fall**

I believe in Harvey Dent.

A slogan, dreamt up by countless PR people, practically meaningless but holding the essence of hope for every citizen of Gotham. Not 'I believe in Batman'- he was their hero, but hiding behind his cowl made sure he was always attached to the darkness. Their knight in shining armour perhaps, but one sullied by the criminal element he had to fight, and as he fought on their terms it was hard to tell when the fine line between criminal and vigilante had been crossed.

No, what the people really needed, what the _city _needed, was someone removed from all of that; a saviour, but one who did not dwell in shadows. They wished to have the dark knight whilst the skies were blackened, but the white knight was required to lead them into the dawn.

The white knight of Gotham. Harvey Dent. Me.

I was the face of the campaign against corruption. I wished to cleanse Gotham the lawful way, and to that end I needed to be voted District Attorney. There came the slogan, the posters, the website, the advertisements… And new enemies, of course, but that was expected. My campaign was against the mob, my face plastered on almost every street corner.

I look into a mirror, but that face is no more… That face on the posters, if slightly airbrushed, was almost perfect; hardly any blemishes in sight, to mirror the incorruptibility of the white knight. That face was that of a man committed to his cause, one who made his own luck, who wanted the best for Gotham, and was in love with a beautiful and smart woman…

There were always flaws- no politician, no man even, is perfect- but I was idealistic. These were indecent times, but if I could still be decent and do the right thing, keeping within the lines the Batman had to cross. I was no better or worse than him, and we each had our own jobs to do, hopefully culminating in a Gotham that did not need a caped crusader to help her in her troubles.

That was my dream, what I hoped to accomplish by jailing Maroni. It was foolish. I was a fool.

'I believe in Harvey Dent?' Repeated like a mantra, that slogan brought me my success. The citizens of Gotham believed in me, most likely still do, but as I lay here in the hospital, with only white-washed walls to look at, I know I no longer even believe in myself. Bruce Wayne was right at that fundraiser of his with Gotham's elite. The slogan is worthless.

The mirror is still in front of me, showing my scarred features. They say plastic surgery could help. I haven't given them an answer. It's a horrific sight, and yet infinitely more preferable to the blank walls. Oddly, they remind me more of myself than my reflection, in that I was supposed to be pure and clean; the white knight. I am not even the dark knight.

I look at the face in the mirror. On one side, I am the perfect, gleaming District Attorney, whose flaws are painted over just like the walls. On the other, my flesh is exposed- my true self- the darkness I have let rot inside of me for so long. I blink, but only one eyelid goes down. I can't escape from this sight, not even for a second. This face haunts me.

No, not one face. _Two _faces…

Two. There have always been two. There has been me: a normal human being, with his own flaws and weaknesses. And then there has been 'Harvey Dent', with his PR men, his perfection, and that slogan.

I believe in Harvey Dent.

**No**.

I _believed _in Harvey Dent.

Fin

* * *

A/N I'll admit it- I only wrote this to include the line 'I believed in Harvey Dent'… I'm a big fan of Two-Face as a character (Meaning Harvey Dent as well) in the comics and cartoon, and I was happy with his portrayal in TDK even if his character was changed. I love the multiple personality angle, but I didn't include it here because it's not mentioned in the film.

I'd like to apologise if this comes off as a bit 'emo', but he has just about lost everything in his life and I think he's allowed to be depressed. I also apologise for lack of the Joker, but he's such a complex and interesting character that I'm afraid to touch him with a barge pole. I hope you enjoyed this drabble though, and kudos for Aaron Eckhart for playing the role excellently.


End file.
